babylon5fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
IAS Paris
The Interstellar Alliance Craft Paris is the Third Victory-Class Destroyer to be constructed by the Alliance/Minibari governments. Construction The vessel was designed in cooperation by the Minbari Federation and the Earth Alliance, using both races' most advanced technology as well as loosely-based Vorlon technology that the Minbari had used in the Whitestar class of ship. By arrangement, Minbar provided the design specifications and materials while Earth handled construction and financed the project in exchange for all of the advanced technical expertise they'd gain. The prototypes themselves were intended to be given to the Anla'Shok as the first in a new fleet of destroyers to bolster the existing White Star fleet.[5] Capabilities In its time, the Victory was the most advanced starship built by any of the younger races and features some of the most formidable weapons and defenses seen since the departure of the First Ones. While the secondary weapons are mostly an upgraded version of the fusion beams found on the Whitestars, the Victory's primary guns are an extremely powerful beam which releases a massive energy discharge capable of immense destruction. However the power requirements of the weapon are such that once fired it will shut down most primary systems, except for communications and life support, for a full minute leaving the ship vulnerable until the power reserve can be rebuilt. The defensive systems on this ship are quite capable as the plasteel/crystalline armour is able to deflect/refract over 80% of all the energy directed at the hull. [3] The ship is propelled by gravitational engines that can accelerate the ship up to .75c and as with Minbari vessels, allows the ship to create an internal gravity field slightly less than 1G which negates the need for rotating sections.[6][3] Service The Paris was launched to aid several other colonies that had suffered attacks from Raiders that turned out to be ships from an Anicent Race called tha hand, that was encountered by a group of Rangers that were taking the Ambassador G'Kar back to Babylon 5 for a peace summit he needed to be at the Ship's first taste of combat was almost a fatal one if then Commander John Tyson didn't think fast about his plan to use all guns to fight off the enemy to make sure that the evac shuttles carrying the Colonists made it to a local jumpgate safe as the Paris heads to a Jump point a Hand Vessel that's damaged collides with the Paris causing massive damage to the outer hull wounding and kill half of the crew but the ship made it to the Jump point and back into Earth Space. Second Earth-Dilgar Wars After the encounter with the Dilgar that were though to be long dead from a Supernova that destroyed their world in the first war, the Paris is docked for repair and refit while that's going on General Tyson promotes his son to the rank of Captain and given him Command of the Paris. Senior Staff Commanding Officer Capt.John Tyson Executive Officer Cmdr. Sasha Mitchell Cmdr. John Tyson Tactical/Security Officer Lt. Samuel Hanson Conn Officer Ens. Jason Samuels Comm. Officer Lt. Kayla Donald Chief Engineer Ltcmdr. Sean Nelson Chief Medical Officer Doctor Sarah Charleston